nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Survivor
'"The Survivor" '''is the twenty-fourth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 102nd episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on October 31, 2014. In the episode, directly following Simon and Major Edwin Eths's survival on the Jellyfish, Judy of Nautilus reveals she knows more than she's letting on. The Episode "Nautilus..." Simon said breathlessly. Major Eths followed behind with a similar stupor. Judy led the way through the lost sector. The perceived water was actually a sterile liquid layer of oxygen. While acceptable to breathe, it was safer to wear the diving suit Judy had. However, because neither Simon nor Eths had suits, they had to take the more perilous route. Judy was moving quickly and promised a safer landscape ahead. The former Great Hall of Nautilus was a dilapidated structure before them. Judy entered and removed her helmet. Only gas oxygen here. "Um..." Simon said, "this is...this really..." "Futuristic?" Judy said. Simon nodded. "Exactly," she said, leading the way down the hallway, "Nautilus was always the most advanced in technology. It was our futuristic thinking that this region was named Tomorrowland. Almost all the weapons Tomorrowland wields on the battlefield were designed in my sector." "This is incredible!" Major Eths said, "Nautilus! Alive again!" He turned eagerly toward Judy. "Where is everyone?" Judy twitched. "They're in the main hall." "How did you know we were in danger?" Simon asked. "A ship sinks almost every week. I only recently detected the pattern a year ago. A few months ago, I was able to direct the simulation to sink the ships over my dominion. If I was lucky, I'd be able to save everyone on board." "You drained the room?" Eths asked. Judy nodded. Eths hit his forehead. "All this time!" he exclaimed, "We have to warn the CQQ!" "I've tried," Judy said, "but it's impossible. There is no..internet...signal...nothing down here. There was once a power box outside the chamber but it fried after I redirected the nautical path. There is nothing else I can do." Eths laughed. "The CQQ is on the other side of that door out there! My friends would be delighted to see me!" Judy did not blink. "It's not a door." Eths frowned. "What is it?" "A decompression emitter. Without it, Nautilus would be swept away into the sea. The Archduke contained the sector in a decompressed chamber. That wall, disguised as a door, is the only thing keeping Nautilus, and I, alive." "The Archduke?" Simon asked. "Yes," Judy said, "He did this. He sunk Nautilus" Neither Simon nor Eths spoke. "This way," Judy said, pushing open a large door leading into the main chamber. It was a massive room, nearly five stories high, with glass windows all along the sides and a balcony wrapped around both interior and exterior on every floor. Simon and Eths gaped. "Please," Judy said, gesturing at a plush sofa, "There's biscuits in the dish and tea in the kettle." "Um...water?" Simon asked. Judy hurried to fetch a pitcher. The three sat down. "Judy," Eths said, "where is everyone?" Judy checked her watch. "It's lunchtime. They should all be at the dining hall." "What do we do now?" Simon asked, "Where is the way out?" Judy pulled at her thumb. "There is no way out. You're...trapped here." Eths jumped up. "What?! You can't hold us here!" "I'm not," Judy said sternly, "I have no authority over your presence here but I also have no power to get you out. I would have left if I could have." "Why would the Archduke sink Nautilus? What would he have to gain?" Judy sniffed. "Nautilus grew powerful. We were the most technologically advanced sector. I was the most popular Viceroy. There was talk of secession, crowning me Archduchess, or transfers of government. The Archduke acted. A tidal wave engulfed our city." "How did everyone survive?" "The oxygen shield," Judy said, "It was developed twenty years ago to protect us against a potential tsunami." "It worked..." Eths muttered. Judy smiled. "It's a blessing and a curse. We survived but no one knows and no one can save us. We are trapped here forever." "Where are the other survivors?" Eths asked. Judy pointed to the third floor. "Lunch." Something in Judy's pocket beeped. "Excuse me," she said. She headed toward the staircase on the far side of the room. Simon got up to look around. Eths dove for the biscuit dish. Simon climbed to the second floor. None of the doors were marked. Simon pushed one open and stepped inside. Someone grabbed his hand. "Aaa!" Simon yelped. "Shh!" Eths said, turning Simon around. "What?" Simon said. "The people," Eths said, "Where are they?" Simon rolled his eyes. "Lunch!" "Where is lunch?" Eths pressed. "A dining hall!" Simon guessed. Judy paused outside the door. "Oh," she said. Eths lunged toward her. "What is this place?" he demanded, "Why have you brought us here?" Simon sighed. Judy wrenched her hand away from Eths. "Stop patronizing me," she snapped. She turned to walk downstairs. "Where do we go?" Eths said, "Where do we live? What do we do now?" "There are bedrooms on the third floor. Any door marked with a green rectangle is permanently vacant. There are several to choose from." Eths ran to the stairs. Simon took a deep breath and followed. "Simon," Judy said, "Do you mind if I have a brief talk with you?" Simon paused. "Sure." Judy led the way up to the fifth floor. The elaborate opulent dome blanketing the ceiling was more beautiful up close. Judy sat in a mahogany armchair against the banister. Simon took the chair opposite her. "Simon," she said, "Why were you exiled?" "Conspiring with a VMKer to overthrow the Archduke." "What was your relationship with the woman who visited you?" "I had no idea who she was. She just showed up. She..." Simon stared. Judy's eyes twinkled. "She..." "Go on," Judy said. "How did you know she was a she?" Judy exhaled. "Crud." "Do you know something?" Simon asked, "About that woman? Marie?" "Marie?" Judy repeated. Simon nodded. "Was this woman elderly?" Judy asked. Simon shook his head. "She was probably 40." "Huh," Judy said, "That's interesting." "Why?" Simon demanded, "Who was she?" "Well I don't know if she was 40. The woman I expected to visit you was much older." "What do you want with me?" Simon asked. "I need you to do something. It's a matter of utmost urgency. The War on Tomorrowland is drawing to a close. This is the time to act." Simon blinked. "But...you said you don't have signal...service...whatever. How do you know about the War? I...I didn't even know it was ending!" "It isn't," Judy said, "It will though. There's a bunker on the border of Tomorrowland and VMK. If VMK finds it, they will gain the upper hand. I intend to alert them in the coming weeks." "You do you have signal?" "Yes," Judy said, "And there is...there is a way out." "Why did you lie?" Simon asked, feeling his heart beat faster. "You are the only one who can escape." "What do you mean?" Simon said. Judy sighed. "Eths has a reputation in Tomorrowland. So do I. You could easily pass through the streets and into VMK." "VMK?!" Simon jumped up, "What is in VMK?" "Have you ever heard of the Cult of Gallifrey?" "No." "I need you to find them in VMK. I do not know where they would be, but they must be found. They can provide you with your task." "What's the alternative?" Simon asked. "Death in Nautilus," Judy said gravely, "If the Cult is not found, Nautilus perishes. And we fall." Simon protested. Judy was relentless. But Simon couldn't trust her. He couldn't trust any of this. "I can't do it!" Simon said, "I can't!" "Do it." Simon turned. Eths ascended the stairs. "You're our only chance." "Did you tell him?" Simon asked Judy. She shook her head. "I was listening," Eths said, "and I observed. Judy, why can't anyone else in Nautilus go instead of Simon?" Judy looked down. "Huh?" Eths pressed, "Why not someone older? Wiser?" Simon waited for her answer. She silently reached down and pulled on a lever. The dome above split open. Simon gasped. Thousands of bodies floated above them, lifeless hands gently rubbing the glass, dead eyes peering sadly down into the main hall. Tears fell from Judy's eyes. "There is no one else." "Oh my God..." Simon said. "I was the only one..." she whispered, "I couldn't enact the shield in time." "All this time," Eths said, "on your own." Judy wiped her eyes. "Okay," Simon said finally, "I'll go." "Find them," Judy said, grabbing Simon's hand, "The escape pod is this way." On the first floor, Judy helped Simon into the pre-prepared escape pod and sealed it. Eths initiated the countdown and the pod was ejected from the main hall. WHITE "That's it, then," Judy said. She turned to Eths, "I'm sorry it couldn't have been you." Eths shrugged. "You have a plan." Judy smiled. "I do. Eventually, the War on Tomorrowland will end. And then the eyes will turn toward the corrupt leaders: The Archduke and the President. And that's when we return." "We have a way out as well?" Eths asked excitedly. Judy smiled. "Just you wait." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Judy knew about Marie's visit to Simon, though she expected him to have been visited by someone else. References There were several Nautilus allusions in this episode. Trivia *Judy's hiding of the dead citizens was based off Doctor Who. The dome opening is from "The Impossible Planet." Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes